No Weapon?
by Moonstone210
Summary: Before a certain event happens, Steven asks Spinel a certain question


Today felt... _off_.

Spinel continued to wash the glasses in the sink, washing the soap off of them and placing them in the dish rack as she continued to ponder. She didn't know why, but there was just... something she couldn't get off her chest. It like she was preparing for something... but what? Was it good? Not sure. Bad? Definitely not...

For some reason, she'd had this feeling since this morning when she woke and just... felt ready. But there wasn't anything planned today. Not even a mission.

No, it felt like something… _big_ was going to happen today. It wasn' dread or excitement that she felt... but...

What was going to happen? Why was it going to happen?

"Spinel?"

Spinel yelped, her train of thought disintegrating as Steven looked up at her. She almost dropped the glass, clutching it in her hand as she relaxed. "Whoa Stevie, you almost made me jump out of my gem!"

Steven looked petrified, "S-Sorry!"

Spinel held a hand up, "It's alright, sweetie. I'm not gonna poof again. Uh, what'cha want?"

The boy anxiously pressed his index fingers together, "I just wanted to know... it's just... I'm sure you don't wanna talk about it but I really want to know."

Spinel tilted her head, "Know what, Stevie?"

Steven's head began to sweat a little, "Y-You know how the Gems have their weapons? Like… Pearl has her spear, Amethyst has her whip, and Garnet has the… fist-thingys!"

"You mean her gauntlets?" asked Spinel, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah!" proclaimed Steven before he calmed down, "So… what's _your_ weapon? I've never seen it. Ever!"

Spinel froze. She was sort-of hoping Steven wouldn't ask this kind of question, even after all these years. It wasn't a secret she necessarily wanted to keep from him, but it was a bit too personal to tell him about the reason why she doesn't even have a weapon when the others do.

Steven could see the look on her face, "W-Wait! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked! I'm so-"

"No."

Steven stared up at her, "Huh?"

Spinel blinked calmly at him, "I… sorta knew you'd ask this sooner or later. Well, there's no time like the present." She placed down the half-washed glass and leaned against her arms on the counter. "Steven, there's… a more personal reason why I don't have a weapon."

Steven's eyes widened, "Really?"

Spinel nodded and continued, "You see, unlike Pearl, Amethyst, or Garnet, I wasn't originally designed to… _fight_, per say. I was actually made to entertain and surely an entertainer wouldn't be made with a weapon, would they?"

Steven shook his head.

"And, to be honest, I was never comfortable with a weapon. It's in my nature. Not to mention, my stretchy body is more than enough to protect you!" She playfully ruffled his dark curly hair, causing him to laugh. "Besides, what kind of weapon would I have?"

Steven pressed a finger to his cheek in thought and something came up, "Maybe like a hammer! Or a scythe!"

Spinel's eyes widened. The idea of a hammer slightly intrigued her, but a _scythe_? Something about that didn't sound right. The thought of her swinging a sharp weapon around, slicing the monsters or Homeworld Gems in her path… it made her shiver.

"M-Maybe a hammer then," She hastily agreed, not wanting to Steven to worry about what she was thinking.

They became awkwardly silent for a moment, with Steven clutching the edge while laying his body on the counter. Spinel subconsciously washed the glass and placed it with the other glasses.

"So…" She mumbled, "Is there anything else you wanna say?"

Steven peered up, "O-Oh, I just wanted permission to go to the Big Donut. I wanted to get some Cookie Cats!"

Spinel blinked and laughed, "Oh yeah, those are your favorite! Alright, you can go. Do you have your money?"

Steven pulled the $10 out of his pocket. Spinel smiled, seeing how responsible Steven was, even if he was still naive.

"And uh… make sure Lars doesn't make fun of you," She quickly told him, thinking back to Lars, an older kid who worked at the donut shop. Lars just really rubbed her off the wrong way, especially when Steven was around. She almost felt sorry for Sadie.

"Now, off you go. Love you!" She called out to him as he opened the screen door.

Steven waved back to her, "Love you too!" And he left, singing the Cookie Cat theme song.

Spinel laughed softly before she paused and the feeling of something big happening hit her like a Quartz soldier's fist. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited…

A loud hiss broke her thoughts as a large black and green creature hopped in front of her, the eyeball in its jaws staring her down. Instinctively, she punched it away and it poofed without a gem, much to her confusion.

"Spinel! The Centipeetles have broken in!" yelled Garnet, along with Pearl and Amethyst fighting the same kind of monsters as she did. Instantly and nodding to the others, she enlarged her fists and, rushing out into the living room, slammed a Centipeetle down, poofing it into oblivion.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND that's the end of the one-shots! Well, of course I'm still gonna make more CG Spinel content, but I'll be writing episodes featuring Spinel in them, so keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
